


cherries

by girlsgrls



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, That's it, and make out, they tie cherry stems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsgrls/pseuds/girlsgrls
Summary: El couldn't stop thinking about the implications of this gesture. Did Max want her to think she was a good kisser? Did Max want to kiss her? Did El want to kiss her?She glanced again at Max's cherry-stained lips, and there was no doubt: El really wanted to kiss her.





	cherries

"You know, if you can tie it with your tongue, it means you're a good kisser"

 

   El looked up from eating her Belgium waffle (she still preferred Eggos over everything, but she's learned that not everyone feels the same way) to see Max picking up the cherry off her milkshake. She cocked her head to the side, confused, "Tie what?"

 

  "The cherry stem," Max answered, and then bit it off. She pointed to cherry-less stem and proceeded to put it in her mouth. El watched Max's mouth curiously, noticing that her lips were stained because of the cherry juice. El really liked the taste of cherries.

 

  A few moments later, Max pulled out the knotted stem, a slight smirk on her face, "Not that I need to prove anything, but look at this" She proudly held the knot in her palm out for El to see. 

 

   El couldn't stop thinking about the implications of this gesture. Did Max want her to think she was a good kisser? Did Max want to kiss her? Did El want to kiss her?

 

   El glanced again at Max's cherry-stained lips, and there was no doubt: El really wanted to kiss her.

 

   She took the stem out of Max's hands and observed it more closely, "I want to try" 

 

   Max's eyes lit up when they met El's, and El was pretty sure she could do or say anything to her and she wouldn't care, as long as she never stopped looking at her striking blue eyes. They stayed there, staring at each other for a little longer, and that's when El could tell: Max wanted to kiss her too. 

 

  "There's a jar of cherries at my house, you might need a little practice"

 

~~~~

   As soon as they left the restaurant, Max drove them back to her house. Her parents were out of town for the weekend, and Billy hadn't been in the picture for years, so they had it all to themselves. Max perched herself on the dining table and patted the spot in front of her for El to sit. She sat the cherry jar between them, and picked one out.

 

   El's heart was racing, but she didn't let the nerves get the better of her. Now that the thought of kissing Max was in her head, that's all she could think about. She wondered what it would feel like; would her lips be soft? Or rough, since they're always chapped? Would she taste like cherries? 

 

   El was really craving cherries.

 

   "Okay, all you have to do is tie it like you would tie your shoes," Max instructed, breaking El out of her thoughts, "Except, instead of using your hands, use your teeth. And your tongue"

 

   El snorted, "Yeah, I think I got that part. It can't be that hard, I mean, after all," She paused and smiled innocently at the redhead across from her, "You can do it"

 

   Max scoffed, but still smiled, "You haven't even tried it, Jane. Don't get cocky"

 

   El loved it when Max called her Jane. 

 

   "I'm a quick learner," El said, and with that, she parted her lips slightly. Max licked her lips, those red lips that El couldn't stop looking at, and brought the cherry up to her mouth. El took a bite of the cherry, and chewed it quickly, eager to try this out. 

 

   Theoretically, El could probably just ask Max to kiss her, and she's sure Max would be more than happy to, but she likes the way Max is looking at her right now. And, okay, El kind of wants to impress her.

 

   El opened her mouth again, and Max gently placed the stem on her tongue. And...

 

   Max made it seem so easy. She did it in like thirty seconds! El was trying, but she couldn't figure out how to make the loop, and it kept getting undone, and she was really worried that she was biting down too hard on it, and-

 

   "Need some help?" Max asked, biting her lip to hide her grin. El crossed her arms and shook her head. She didn't need any advice from Max, she just needed to get that part through the loop! No! She finally got the loop but she couldn't get either side of the stem through it. But she was so close.

 

   She heard Max laugh, and then, all of a sudden, Max pushed the cherry jar away and she scooted closer to El. El stopped what she was doing (she's pretty sure she stopped breathing) as Max cupped her face with her hands. So maybe advice wasn't what Max meant when she said help.

 

   Their eyes met, and Max seemed to be waiting for El to say something. El's pretty sure she was physically unable to speak with Max so close to her, so she just nodded her head, and with that, Max leaned in and their lips met. El was thinking about a million different things at the moment (though all those things were about Max), but the one thing she couldn't get off her mind as her tongue slipped into Max's mouth, was whether Max tasted like cherries, or if it was just her. Max's lips were a bit chapped, as opposed to El's, who applies large amounts of chap stick each day because of some comment that Hopper made, but they were also soft against El's. 

 

   El's hands found their place weaving through Max's hair, sending a shiver down the redhead. Max was a lot more aggressive than Mike had been when they were younger. She accidentally bit down on El's lip, though El didn't really care. El's pretty sure she forgot to breath, but that really didn't seem important at the moment.

 

   Max pulled away, much to El's dismay, with a smirk on her face, yet again.

 

   "What?" El asked, still in a daze. Her gaze fell to Max's lips. They were swollen now, but every bit as red as before. El leaned over and kissed her again, but stopped once Max started laughing.

 

   "What?" El repeated. After having kissed Max, El decided that that's what she wants to do with her life.

 

   Max stuck her tongue out, and there was El's cherry stem, all knotted up, "So, I am really good, yeah?"


End file.
